theworldofouranfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cult of the Creator
The Cult of The Creator is a religious cult of people who worship a being known as The Creator. Religion Type: monotheist* Deity: The god of names, insanity and magic Titles: The Creator, The Keeper of the Book, The Ruler The Creator is known best for creating The Red Book and, later, the sixteen books of fates. The book of darkness was created shortly after his magic drove him insane and the books of fates were created... “In ancient times, a powerful magic being lived and walked on Ouran. He could control all magic but his own, and, as he knew would happen, his magic devoured him, leaving insanity in its wake. His thoughts were plagued with darkness, and with this darkness he created a book. A book with the power to destroy all that exists. Only, no-one can read it, unless the book allows them to read it. Next, he created the sixteen books of fate. Only he could write in those books, but anyone could read the pages. He wrote in his own destiny, in which he was a god; a creator and a destroyer. He left the books behind with his disciples and they sworn to protect the books with their lives." There is only one large temple for this religion left on Ouran. It was built on Ri, and island of The Circle, and the main reason it it didn't get destroyed with the temples more in land was because The Circle was so difficult to reach. Over the years people stopped going to The Circle and the people living there were left alone. As well as this there are sixteen shrines. Hidden, well-guarded,and each home to one of the books of fates. The Creator The creator was once a mortal and he was greatly respected. He had as much power as any king at the time. That was,until he began to go insane. He had started killing people in the streets and burning down the towns' buildings. So, when he told the people that he could create a book that would change his fate and make him a god, most didn't believe it and those who did sought to stop it or ascend to godhood themselves. The Creator hidden himself in a cave and did nothing but write for months on end, often ignoring the need for sleep or food. I took him many years to finish of what he was creating and when his work was complete he inscribed into the first book of fate his fate as a deity. He was the only one who could write into the books of fate, this was deliberate, so no-one else could achieve what he had. Everyone who tried was killed, either by The Creator through his books or by his group of followers. The Creator is the only deity worshiped by the cult. In fact, his followers are forbidden from worshiping anything else. People There are few people that remain in this cult. The people that still worship The Creator built their homes on The Circle, though some of them remained on the other continents to keep the books safe. None of the cultists have ever tried to read The Creator's books because their religion tells them that the books must stay closed, else terrible things will happen. They cover themselves in symbolic tattoos to show that they will always b e a follower of The Creator, and not any other deity. Rituals and Worship